Lo políticamente correcto
by Marinuqui
Summary: Ignotus Peverell era de ese tipo de personas que se planteaba la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que estaba bien. Finalmente, entiende que no siempre tiene que haber una diferencia.


**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Género: General.**

**Personaje principal: Ignotus Peverell.**

**Personajes secundarios: Antioch Peverell y Cadmus Peverell.**

**Rating: "K+".**

**Palabras: 2500.**

La diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que estaba bien era algo que sucedía en todas las épocas de la historia del mundo, y por supuesto, en los mundos existentes. Esto sucedía tanto por el mundo muggle como por el mundo mágico, y muchas personas se planteaban esta diferencia, al contrario que muchos otros, que prefería callar y hacer oídos sordos en ese asunto.

Ignotus Peverell era una de esas personas que se planteaban esa pregunta pese a su educación, época, y edad. Tenía diecisiete años, y para gracia de todo aquello, era el joven más maduro y ético que jamás nadie había llegado a conocer. Era perfecto, en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

Era de esos muchachos que se comportaban adecuadamente, un poco tímido, que no sabía cómo presentarse en la alta sociedad, pero que era afable y agradable, sonriendo cuando todo el mundo se acercaba a él. Era cauto y aunque a veces no sabía cómo llegar a comportarse como la gente se lo pedía, intentaba por todos los medios ser como su madre se lo pedía. Era el único que se proponía ser como había que ser, y aunque a veces fallaba en su cometido, era un buen chico.

A primera vista, incluso, se veía que era un muchacho de personalidad suave. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente cortado, aunque los rizos abultaban lo suficiente como para darle algo de espesor. Sus ojos, de tonalidad verde, siempre habían dejado un rastro de tranquilidad y paz que hacía que la gente que le conociese se amoldase a él. Y luego, una sonrisa que era propia de un chico como él, que era acompañada por ese pequeño bigote que le hacía parecer más adulto de lo que era.

Era el menor de tres hermanos, que eran los que conformaban su familia, la que se vio desfavorecida por la falta de sus padres hará dos años. Y aunque el chico había asumido bien, dentro de lo que cabe, la falta de sus padres, debía admitir que aún no se acomodaba a estar bajo la tutela de sus dos hermanos mayores, que tampoco llevaban mucho mejor las otras situaciones.

El mayor de los tres era Antioch, un joven de veinte años, con un carácter muy distinto al de Ignotus, en todos los sentidos. Físicamente era más alto que su hermano, y más fuerte en comprensión, porque el menor era muy delgado, al contrario que Antioch, cuya porte intimidaba a cualquiera, y con ciertas razones. Su cabello era completamente oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, negros como el carbón. Su sonrisa solo era un rasgo más de cómo era él en sí, pues era la pura representación de la arrogancia pura y dura. Pero lo contra restaba con su fuerza para luchar por lo que quería, una ambición que a veces resultaba sorprendente. Un algo que hacía que una parte del menor de los Peverell admirase a ese hombre que había luchado por su familia ante la falta de sus padres.

El mediano era Cadmus. Tenía dieciochos años y, para desgracia, su estado de ánimo influenciaba mucho en él. El sentimiento profundo de soledad y tristeza acompañaba al hombre en su vida. Su arrogancia había aumentado, superando incluso la del hermano mayor. Era de comprensión media, como una especie de mezcla entre los dos hermanos. Incluso en otros aspectos. Su cabello era oscuro, pero sus ojos azules contrastaban con este. Era más bajo que los otros dos y de rostro muy poco perfilado, con rasgos angulados y extravagantes. No era el más guapo siquiera, pero era el único que se había comprometido. Pero su prometida murió por una enfermedad, dejando al muchacho sin vida siquiera.

Y por esa razón, el mayor decidió que no podían seguir así. Con empeño y esfuerzo, logró que los tres se marchasen de viaje, abandonando el pasado y poder ir a labrarse una vida digna en un lugar distinto. Y así, los tres hermanos se marcharon una mañana. Muchas personas del pueblo les despidieron con cierto cariño, y se embarcaron en una aventura para nada nueva en el mayor, que estaba acostumbrado a la aventura, muy al contrario que sus dos hermanos pequeños, que no sabían cómo sobrellevar el hecho de que no volverían al pueblo.

El atardecer llegó rápido, y cerca de la hora del crepúsculo, los tres se encontraban en un camino sinuoso que llevaba a algún lugar recóndito que no parecía tener fin. Cadmus estaba algo cansado, mientras que los otros dos proseguían con entusiasmo, sobre todo Ignotus, que no conocía esos páramos, mientras que Antioch sí.

―Ahora vamos a llegar a un lugar donde hay un puente, así que podremos descansar al otro lado. No debemos desesperar―Musitó Antioch con fuerza, siendo el que llevaba el ritmo.

Ignotus se quedó en silencio, observando como Cadmus suspiraba algo cansado y caminaba en dirección a la marcada por la del mayor. Sus dos hermanos siempre le habían parecido curiosos e interesantes. Y era algo que le gustaba, y mucho. No eran la familia perfecta, pero eran una familia al fin y al cabo.

Llegaron a la zona del río, encontrándose con que el puente había sido destruido. Las aguas eran rápidas y de aspecto peligroso. Ignotus se asustó un momento, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que él no correría la misma suerte que aquellos hombres y aquellas mujeres que habrían caído en ese camino al intentar cruzar el río a nado. O de otra forma, como a pie, siendo ahogados por esas aguas traicioneras.

Sacaron sus varitas, y con miradas cómplices, las agitaron, pronunciando palabras con sentido. Y de repente, de las varitas, salieron espectros invisibles que rodearon el espacio vació entre ambas orillas del río, formando un puente de piedra que permitiría el paso de los tres hermanos. Sonrieron, satisfechos, para cruzarlo con gracia.

A mitad del puente, sin embargo, sucedió algo. Un remolino apareció en medio, oscureciéndose el aire bajo el miedo de los tres muchachos, que, atónitos, observaron como la oscuridad se abría como una capa para dejar ver una figura encapuchada que se presentaba ante ellos. Su rostro no era visible para ellos, y en parte, así lo preferían. No les hizo falta ser muy inteligentes para descubrir quién era esa persona que se encontraba en frente de ellos. Y entonces, La Muerte se inclinó con amabilidad, aunque se imaginaban que eso no debía ser nada bueno.

―Debo felicitarlos, encantadores viajeros. Debo confesar que me alegro mucho de que no hayan perecido bajo las aguas de este río tan peligroso.

Los tres se miraron en silencio, sin saber muy bien si tenían que decir algo ante las palabras de ese ser que no creían que existiese, aunque rápidamente la habían reconocido. Pero allí estaba, y no parecía enojada de que hubiesen evitado hacerle una visita muy segura. Carraspearon, incómodos, intentando pasar, pero la figura oscura que parecía cernerse sobre ellos no se lo permitió.

―Debemos continuar con nuestro camino, em, esto…―Antioch se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo referirse a La Muerte.

―Quería recompensarles igualmente por tal hazaña de la que me siento completamente fascinada. ¿Me permitirían entregarles un obsequio por haber conseguido engañarme? ―Vale, esa pregunta para el menor era un tanto irónica y admitía que no confiaba en los gestos de La Muerte.

― ¿De verdad pretende obsequiarnos? ―Inquirió Cadmus, sorprendido― ¿No debería estar usted molesta con nosotros?

―No si veo de donde proviene esa virtud. Y quería felicitarles por su magia, que se ve que funciona―Bajo la capucha, el gesto era una sonrisa que poca gente hubiese catalogado como sincera― ¿Me podrían indicar sus regalos?

Antioch fue el primero que pidió algo. Una varita que hiciese ser invencible. Que nadie pudiese vencerle. Una varita digna de un vencedor de la muerte. La más poderosa. Que nadie pudiese escaparse de la fuerza de él. Y La Muerte iba a jugar su contra ataque. Se acercó a un árbol de la zona y arrancó una de las ramas. Con su magia, la hizo ser una varita. La Varita de Sauco. Y se la entregó al mayor de los hermanos.

Y el destino se quedó entonces marcado. La imagen en la mente de La Muerte sobre la muerte de ese hombre en un día cercano a ese hizo que la satisfacción creciese en su interior. Nadie podría escaparse de las manos de la muerte. Nadie, y menos esos chicos. Y Antioch se apartó, esperando a sus dos hermanos al otro lado del río. El cuerpo del hombre marcado por un fuerte enfrentamiento con alguien ajeno por ser tan arrogante de lucir su poder que le traería consecuencias desagradables. Cualquier persona un poco inteligente se podía llegar a imaginar que eso sucedería, pero ella sabía que Antioch no era así. Porque ella conocía cada rasgo de todas las personas. Una sonrisa macabra se conformó en su rostro, sin perder de vista a los otros hermanos, que observaban con curiosidad el regalo del mayor.

Llegó el turno del mediano, Cadmus. Este era mucho más arrogante que su hermano mayor, por lo que le pidió a La Muerte fue el poder de resucitar a los muertos, para humillar más a esta. A regañadientes, y muy molesta, en sus manos apareció una piedra de tonalidad rosa oscuro, entregándosela al mediano. Este sonrió, con el pensamiento de que podría volver a ver a su amada.

Y el destino volvió a quedarse marcado. La muerte por parte del suicidio solo hacía que la felicidad y la venganza de la figura oscura aumentase con aquello que estaba escrito en su mente. El como el chico intentaría despertar a su prometida del mundo de los muertos, y que lo conseguiría. Pero a cambio de un alto precio, que era tenerla sin alma, sin felicidad, sin vida. Porque sería un cuerpo sin vida en sí, aunque pareciese lo contrario. Una maldición que él no podría soportar porque, aunque fuese estúpido para su punto de vista, era uno de los más sentimentales, y no sería capaz de soportar la indiferencia por la persona amada. Conseguiría que nadie jamás volviese a intentar vencerla, y si era así, acabaría con esa persona por ese intento tan vil e inepto de derrotarla. Por lo que se apartó, dejando paso al hermano, y este se dirigió hacia su hermano mayor. Los dos se giraron, observando al pequeño.

Entonces, Ignotus tragó saliva, sintiendo la mirada de La Muerte sobre él. El miedo le atenazaba, y sobre todo, no se fiaba a de esa figura. Había perdido a sus víctimas, y se habían saltado el destino que tenían marcado. Miró hacia los lados, dando un paso hacia adelante.

―Buen mago, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―Escuchó preguntar a La Muerte con tono fuerte y solemne, además de sentir un toque ansioso que le hizo desconfiar.

―Ignotus―Musitó el chico con voz baja, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, querido? ¿Puede mi poder acaso ayudarte?

Y las miradas de los dos se conectaron, descubriendo el chico que las pupilas de La Muerte eran grises, como el frío, pero con un brillo que le había dejado desconcertado. Con un algo que le hacía en parte temblar. Como si de una ventisca se hubiese apoderado de la primavera. Y su respiración se agitó, mirando a sus hermanos, los que le instaban a que pidiese lo que le habían pedido.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? Podría pedir algo como lo que había pedido Antioch, o lo que pidió Cadmus, pero eso solo hacía que él mismo se lo pensase detenidamente. ¿De verdad tenía que pedir algo? La humildad era otro punto más a favor del chico. La figura que se cernía sobre él parecía impacientarse, esperando a que hablase y le pidiese algo. Finalmente, y tras mucho sopesarlo, el joven volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada de La Muerte.

―Sí, creo que su poder me va a poder ayudar―Acabó diciendo, con seguridad, con una fuerza que sorprendió a todos, pero que llenó de orgullo a los otros hermanos Peverell.

Y entonces, La Muerte comprendió que aquel chico no era nada parecido a lo que había visto anteriormente. Y cuando le entregó lo que había pedido, el futuro no estaba tan escrito como esperaba. Lo que creía que sería más claro que cualquier otra cosa, resultó oscuro y desconcertante. Un aire fresco recorrió a las cuatros figuras del puente.

―Quiero una capa que me haga ser invisible ante los demás, pero sobre todo, ante usted.

Las miradas se encontraron de nuevo, quedándose los dos en silencio. Finalmente, La Muerte, de mala gana, con la mirada fija en el rostro del muchacho, le entregó su propia capa de invisibilidad, haciendo que el chico la tomase. Pero no lo hizo de la misma forma que los otros hermanos. Lo hizo con humildad y delicadeza, inclinándose como agradecimiento por ese obsequio de la oscura figura, que se quedó inmóvil viendo como el hermano pequeño se dirigía hacia los otros dos. Ignotus se giró, encontrándose de nuevo con La Muerte. Y con la vista fija en la suya. En una conexión un tanto extraña.

Años después, las miradas se volvieron a encontrar después de una larga búsqueda por parte de La Muerte para descubrirle. Pero no fue por méritos suyos propios, sino porque el hombre se había descubierto a sí mismo, entregándole su tesoro más preciado a su hija, y por supuesto, entregándole así su vida, porque sabía que en ese mismo momento, La Muerte le estaba esperando para llevarle con ella a otro lugar desconocido. Besó la frente de su hija y se separó, girándose para después salir a otra parte de la casa, donde podría hablar tranquilamente con esa antigua conocida.

―Me alegro de volver a verla―Dijo con tono afable, dándole la espalda a La Muerte, la que se acercó a él.

― ¿Preparado para enfrentarte a tu destino?

―Siempre.

Ignotus siempre se había preguntado qué llegaría a suceder ese mismo día. Otras veces, incluso, se llegaba a plantear el hecho de intentar escapar de su destino. Pero eso no estaba correcto, y no estaba bien. Muchas veces se había planteado esa pregunta muchas veces, y en ese instante, comprendió que a veces lo políticamente correcto coincidía con lo que estaba bien. Por mucho que la sociedad indicase que solo había que pensar en lo correcto, lo que te hacía sentir bien siempre estaría por encima de todo lo demás.

Sonrió, feliz por su larga vida, y se acercó hacia esa figura, a la que a veces había conseguido evitar por los pelos. Pero porque ese era su destino. No que ella fuese a él, sino que él fuese a ella. Que fuese el que se entregase. El que cediese. El que se enfrentase a su destino.

Y finalmente, Ignotus Peverell se vio envuelto por los brazos cálidos y reconfortantes de La Muerte, volviendo a encontrarse con ella como si de una antigua amiga se tratase, y fue cuando su cuerpo cayó, finalmente, inerte al frío suelo.

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Pues aquí dejo mi reto sobre los hermanos Peverell. Aunque aparecen todos, en quien más me centro es en el menor de los tres hermanos, en Ignotus. Es el que más me interesa de los tres, por lo que aquí lo dejo yo.

Detalles de la historia pues podría ser el hecho de que creo en la Muerte como una figura literaria en esta historia, en este hecho en concreto, y que para mí es femenino el personaje, aunque pueda ser masculino, pero bueno, eso es para cada persona ;) En fin, espero que no haya quedado mal la historia. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído. Un beso y suerte :).


End file.
